


Нож (Сэди)

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Series: Круговое меню [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Нож (Сэди)

Короткий свист — нож Сэди рассекает воздух, прежде чем вонзиться в ствол дерева на окраине лагеря в Бивер Холлоу. Артур через силу вдыхает — его собственные легкие сейчас свистят точно так же.

Словно в них тысяча кровоточащих дырок от пуль, а остальное выжжено сигаретами.

Когда боль достигает критической точки, она заполняет все вокруг, становясь просто привычным фоном кровавого дурмана.

Она крепко сжимает его легкие в объятьях, как любимая женщина после долгой разлуки, и лицо Смерти отчего-то приобретает знакомые черты — Мэри, Элизы. Шарлотты. Сэди.

Если бы Сэди ласково скользнула этим ножом ему между ребер, прямо под сердце, он бы даже ничего не почувствовал.


End file.
